The present invention relates to the reduction of heat loss through windows and, in particular, the reduction of heat loss through windows utilizing a thermal shutter arrangement either on the inside or the outside of the structure in which the window is placed which also may include the option of having either a permanent shutter or a collapsible blind shutter, collapsible into a position to permit sun light to traverse the window and heat the interior area without the restriction of the thermal shutter.
Energy conservation in housing structures has become more and more important as heating bills increase higher and higher, particularly in areas where the winter climate can necessitate daily heating of the structure. One particularly notable use where a great deal of glass must be used in the housing structure and retention of heat is extremely important is a greenhouse. The use of glass, however, is also becoming more and more accepted as tremendously aesthetically appealing in both commercial and residential structures. Alternatively, insulating windows to keep cool air within a structure in warm climates is also significantly important.
Thermal insulating curtains, especially for use in greenhouses, are known to the art. The structures, however, generally comprise honeycomb cross sections utilizing a series of plastic or other materials bonded or quilted at regular intervals between the sheets or a plurality of superimposed unidirectionally arranged tubular members with common slat-like partitions between each two adjacent tubular members. The present invention utilizes only one sheet of material to develop a series of cells to form the thermal shutter. The cells are formed as the material is turned upon itself and bonded to itself to form a planar structure mountable to a fixed strip of wood or metal in turn mountable on the inside or the outside of a window in a movable fashion or mountable permanently to a window structure by batten strips or the like. The present invention also has the further object of providing such a construction having a double row of cells to insulate the window area with a quadruple glazing (window glass and three layers of material) effect while also utilizing only one sheet of material for the shutter.
One embodiment of the present invention utilizes a transparent plastic material as the sheet of material to provide the object of allowing a view out the window or letting light in through the window while also insulating the window area. Such a construction is also very low cost with simple, easy installation on either the inside or outside of the window, on a permanent or movable basis.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings.